¿Dominada por mi marido?¡Por fin!
by arianawh0a
Summary: Luego de que InuYasha encontrara un privado libro en el cajón de Kagome y que ella lo haya encontrado leyéndolo, las cosas se volvieron tensas ese día para el, entonces decidió que costara lo que costara, conseguiría de nuevo la atención de su mujer, complaciendola y obedeciendo ese misterioso y erótico libro de dominación sexual.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**N/A: ¡Es mi primer intento de algo lemmon!. No sean duras conmigo. (Ok, lo admito. Estaba mirando algo de hentai y se me ocurrió una idea que incluye uno de mis temas favoritos: fetichismo con la esclavitud... no voy a hablar de mas.) Admito que estoy escribiendo esto porque se me vino a la cabeza y voy a ir pensando en el nombre mientras la escribo. ¡Ojala lo disfruten!**

* * *

_**¿Dominada por mi marido?...¡Por fin! **_

_**Por arianawh0a.**_

No lo entendía. No lo entendía realmente.

La tenia a 4 metros aproximadamente. No sabia si hablarle sobre el incidente de esta noche o quedarse callado esperando que todo eso quede en el olvido y vuelvan a ser la explosiva pareja de esposos que se suponía que eran.

Miro a su mujer detenidamente mientras ella lavaba los platos en la cocina, estaba de espaldas y estaba completamente callada. Desde la mañana no se atrevía ni a mirarlo.

Se estaba desesperando, no soportaba la idea de que su esposa ni siquiera le hablara pero entendía un poco por lo que ella se mantenía tan distanciada. Se sintió un idiota por poner a su pareja en vergüenza, pero no fue intencional...

Lo único que se escuchaba en esa casa era el sonido de los platos que ella iba dejando para que se secasen.

Volvió a tomar otro plato para fregarlo, enjuagarlo y dejarlo con los otros.

InuYasha ya no sabia que hacer para que su esposa le diera un poco de atención.

Se sintió culpable durante toda la cena y recordó lo que había pasado esa mañana...

* * *

_—¡Kag, ya llegue! —saludo furtivamente mientras entraba a su casa. _

_Al no sentir los pasos de su mujer llegando a la entrada para recibirlo se extraño. Era raro que Kagome no corriera hasta la entrada cuando el llegaba del trabajo para subirse encima suyo, rodear con sus piernas las caderas de su marido y besarse hasta que se quedaban sin oxigeno. _

_Se encogió de hombros y pensó que seguramente estaba limpiando alguna parte de su casa en la planta alta. Dejo su maletín, su saco y sus demás objetos de trabajo en el sillón mientras subía las escaleras para buscar al amor de su vida._

_ Abrió la puerta de todas las habitaciones esperando encontrarla pero en ninguna se hallaba. _

_Llego hasta la ultima puerta —la cual era la de su habitación matrimonial— y se encontró con el cuarto vacío. _

_"Seguramente salio a hacer compras." Pensó mientras se aflojaba la corbata mirando hacia la cama. Cuando estaba por salir se dio cuenta que el cajón de la mesita de noche de su mujer estaba entre abierta y decidió ir a cerrarla pero cuando llego hasta la mesita, noto que solamente había un libro en ese cajón. _

_Tenia sospechas de que era algún álbum de ellos o de sus días como colegiales pero cuando abrió el cajón y vio el titulo y la tapa del mismo su boca se abrió formando una perfecta 'O' y el libro cayo de sus manos. _

_Cuando lo sintió caer reacciono y se agacho para volver a recogerlo. Ni en sus sueños mas locos pensó que Kagome, su tierna y adorable Kagome podría estar interesada en... eso. _

_Se sentó en su cama, el lado de Kagome, y abrió el libro, vio que tenia un señalado indicando que iba ya casi terminando de leerlo. Mientras leía el prologo, veía la tapa y observaba la sinopsis mas impresionado se quedaba. _

_¿De verdad Kagome deseaba eso? ¿Esas serian sus mas ardientes fantasías sexuales? La idea de que su mujer no sea una santa como el creía desde que se conocieron hizo que se excitara mas que un poco. _

_Sintió sus pantalones apretados al imaginar a su —ahora no tan— ángel en una fantasía como esa. _

_Se sumergió mas a fondo en ese libro y empezó a leerlo. Cuando iba por la cuarta pagina estaba tan concentrado que no escucho los pasos que provenían del pasillo, afuera de su habitación. _

_Su mujer entro efusiva al cuarto, sonriendo al darse cuenta que su marido había llegado, ya que vio sus cosas en la entrada. _

_Pero su sonrisa desvaneció cuando vio que su marido estaba leyendo su libro casi secreto, sentado en la cama. _

_InuYasha se quedo quieto, mirando a su esposa, mientras ella esperaba que el le dijera algo. _

_Los tonos rojizos aparecieron en su cara y se quedo inmóvil, esperando alguna palabra de el. _

_Su esposo se aclaro la garganta, cerro el libro y la miro. _

_—Kag... —empezó y Kagome sintió que sus piernas empezaron a temblar — ¿Que es este libro? ¿Es... tuyo?_

_Su tono de voz seguro había patinado o algo, ya que sintió que Kagome empezó a respirar mas fuerte y dejo de mirarlo a los ojos. Tal vez esa no fue la mejor manera de empezar a hablar. Estaba esperando que su pareja le diera una respuesta hasta que..._

_—Eh mira, tengo que ir a lo de Sango, volveré luego —dijo y escapo como nunca lo había echo en su vida. Bajo rápido las escaleras, casi cayéndose por correr tan rápido y salio por la puerta trasera dando un portazo que hasta su habitación —ahora solo habitada por InuYasha— se escucho. _

_El peli-plata se sintió un imbécil. Había arruinado la oportunidad de hablar bien y conocer mejor a su Kagome. Ahora solamente tenia a su esposa corriendo para escaparse de el._

_Dio un suspiro y llevando sus manos hasta su frente, masajeo sus sienes y saco el cabello de su cara. _

_Le dio un ultimo vistazo al libro de categoría BDSM y lo volvió a dejar en donde lo encontró. Ahora tenia que pensar como hacer que Kagome volviera a hablarle normalmente..._

* * *

Así pasaron exactamente todo el día, desde el medio día. InuYasha tuvo que volver al trabajo y cuando Kagome vio la hora, imagino que su marido ya se habría marchado entonces volvió a su casa.

Cuando llego vio una nota de el diciendo que volvería para la cena y que podrían hablarle tranquilamente. Le dejo varios 'te amo' y su firma.

Kagome recordó las palabras de su amiga...

"¡Eres una dramática! Esta podría ser la oportunidad para satisfacerte a ti misma con una de tus mayores fantasías. Ademas InuYasha no lo tomaría de mala manera, lo sabes. No se de que te quejas tanto"

Lo pensó varias veces mientras ordenaba su casa, hasta que vio que la noche apareció y con ella: su esposo.

Ahí volvemos al principio, donde el oji-dorado ya no sabia que hacer para tener la atención de Kagome. Lo había evitado todo el tiempo en la cena y ni lo había mirado. Dijo un corto y apagado '_itadakimasu_' y se concentro en su plato.

Cuando terminaron Kagome junto todo y ahí se encontraba, lavando los trastes.

El no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, había conversado con su mejor amigo, el cual estaba casado con la mejor amiga de Kagome y le había dado algunas ideas. Ideas que el nunca hubiera pensado, pero que de alguna forma servirían para ella... y para el.

Lentamente se paro de su silla y se dio cuenta que Kagome lo noto, al tensarse. Se quedo quieto y ella volvió a relajarse pensando que el seguro se había marchado a mirar la televisión o hacer algo del trabajo.

Se acerco despacio, sin hacer sonido alguno y dejo apoyado su mentón entre su cuello y su hombro, respirando suavemente en su oído derecho.

Kagome se puso rígida y apretó sus manos en la mesada mientras sentía que su Inu posaba sus manos en sus hombros, para pasarlas suavemente por sus brazos, hasta acariciar sus manos y pasar a su cintura suavemente.

Acaricio de forma sensual su cintura y sintió como ella se tiro para atrás, apoyándose totalmente en el, sintiendo en sus glúteos el duro miembro de InuYasha.

El dejo de acariciar su cintura para ir hasta sus piernas, el que sea verano y que ella tuviera un bonito y delicado vestido veraniego facilitaba las cosas.

Froto sus piernas de arriba a abajo, ambas con sus manos hasta subir hasta sus muslos, acaricio por adentro de ellos y volvió hacia a atrás. Subió sus manos y llego hasta el trasero de su mujer, el cual se encontraba totalmente entregado hacia su miembro. Mientras ella tiraba la cabeza para atrás, el empezó a manosearlos y a darle la atención que se merecían.

Se castigo mentalmente por no tener algún tipo de loción o de aceite para masajear aquellos glúteos que tanto le gustaban.

Mientras los acariciaba, sintió que su mujer estaba a su total merced, ya entregada y dispuesta. El contó con eso y dejo una mano en su nalga izquierda, aun acariciando pero subió su mano derecha hasta no de sus pechos y empezó a acariciarlos de manera lenta y suave

Noto que los pezones de su mujer ya estaban erectos como su miembro y bajo las tiras de su vestido. Le agradeció en su conciencia por no llevar sostén y comenzó a estimularlo lentamente. Tomo su pezón con sus dedos indice y pulgar y comenzó a apretarlo, estirarlo y girarlo logrando sacarle un par de gemidos a su mujer.

"_**Su hembra**_" como solía decirle el en una manera bestial.

Mientras mantenía ocupados ambos pechos sintió que era el momento adecuado para mover su mano izquierda de lugar. De sus glúteos la paso hacia adelante y comenzó a estimular su lugar mas intimo. Agradeció nuevamente el vestido y lo subió hasta la cadera, de ahí metió su mano en sus bragas y comenzó a tocar de adelante hacia a atrás todo el centro de ella. Gimió cuando sintió la mano intrusa de su 'perro' acariciándola por completo, dejo un dedo moviendo y estimulando su clítoris mientras bajaba otros dos y los introducía dentro de ella.

Sintió que iba a explotar por la velocidad con la que movía los dedos dentro de su interior, mientras estimulaba ese pequeño botón que sobre salia de ella y acariciaba uno de sus pechos, retorciéndolo con violencia.

Se sintió un macho completo. Escuchaba los gemidos de su mujer y no pudo evitar que su miembro se endureciera y se parara mas. Creyó que era imposible pero se dio cuenta que mientras lo palpaba contra el trasero de su mujer, podía acabar en segundos.

Se acordó de su plan y volvió a introducir otro dedo dentro de ella mientras seguía estimulando su clítoris, frotándolo con violencia y fuerza.

Kagome ya no sabia como sentirse, estaba casi completa. Cuando sintió ese tercer dedo intruso dentro de ella sintió que iba a colapsar por completo, por suerte InuYasha la sostenía con su cuerpo pegado.

Sintió que se volvería enferma cuando imagino a su marido castigandola por haberse corrido antes de lo que el quería. Siempre los imaginaban en situaciones poco comunes mientras el la castigaba por haber sido una '_niña mala_'. Ella podría tener ese aspecto de mujer buena, felizmente casada y se podría decir que esperando hijos, pero en el fondo sabia lo que era: **_una sumisa_**. Y se sentía bastante sensual siéndolo y bastante excitada de solo pensar que InuYasha podría dominara en cualquier lugar y cualquier momento.

Muchas veces pensó en ofrecerle esa idea pero siempre que estaba apunto de entrar a un S_ex Shop_ para comprar un collar de sumisión (o de perro), se volvía paranoica y sentía que las miradas se posaban en ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que una mano se alejaba de sus pechos. Iba a protestar cuando sintió un fuerte dolor e impacto en su nalga derecha. Si, InuYasha la había nalgueado.

Y ella no podría estar mas feliz.

Cada vez los fuertes golpes en su trasero eran mas fuertes y ella sintió que podría correrse en ese mismo momento. Cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo volvió a sentir esa cálida respiración en su oreja y escucho a su marido susurrar...

—Escúchame bien, amor —empezó sensualmente en su oído—. No puedes, repito, no puedes correrte sin **mi** permiso.

Y esa fue la ultima gota... que rebalso el vaso.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? Déjenme muchos reviews, porfa. Es algún tipo de experimento. Pensé en hacerlo one-shot, pero nah. Tendrá uno o dos capítulos mas. Gracias por leerlo. **


End file.
